trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Poppy
Poppy 'is the protagonist of the movies ''Trolls and Trolls World Tour, the Christmas Special Trolls Holiday, and appears in every episode of Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. She is currently the leader of the Pop trolls. Appearance |-|Trolls= Poppy has a light pink skin complexion with rosy cheeks, glitter freckles, and a smile on her face. Her hair color is a darker pink, and sticks up in the air naturally. Her nose is the same color, and so are her eyes and eyebrows. Her ears curve up slightly and like the other trolls she has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. Her main outfit is a blue dress held together by a white stitch on the shoulder, with a light blue wavy spade design. Her headband is green with blue flowers, and she wears a purple and blue Hug Time bracelet that opens up into a pink flower when it's Hug Time. As a baby, Poppy is shown with short hair. She is seen wearing a green headband with a blue flower, quite similar to the one she wears when she gets older. During the 20 Year Celebration and the rest of the movie, Poppy's hair is put up into a straight ponytail held together by blue hair tie instead of being straight up. At the end of the film, Poppy is crowned Queen of the Trolls and wears a crown made of green leaves of different size and color. She was meant to have been crowned Queen earlier in the film, but due to the party scene changing from her ceremony of ascension to the throne being changed to a anniversary party this meant she would not be crowned until later. In the original scene she was be seen not only wearing the crown, but her entire royal attire. Poppy's model has a unique head and her hair style is not shared by any other Troll. It is much less wider then the standard Troll and rounder. Her dress and headband are uniquely designed. Trolls charactershot3.jpg|Poppy's model with its hair loose Trolls charactershot4.jpg|Poppy's model how it appears in most of the movie with it in a pony tail. royalattire.png|Poppy in her royal Attire, this scene is only in the original trailers due to the entire scene being changed |-|Trolls Holiday= Poppy starts the movie wearing her Trolls outfit, then gains a more winter themed dress and hand band later. Screenshot 20191202-094353.jpg|Poppy's winter outfit |-|Trolls: The Beat Goes On!= In the series Poppy's dress is mostly blue with white border patterns. Unlike the movie her hair is not in a ponytail. In later seasons, her dress colours are reversed and the dress is buttoned with a pink heart. IMG 20191202 095830.jpg|Poppy's dress from seasons 1-5 IMG 20191202 102051.jpg|Poppy's dress from seasons 6 onwards IMG 20191202 102601.jpg|Poppy in her royal attire, she wears this in the series whenever she has to do something official. |-|Trolls World Tour= In the trailer of Trolls World Tour, she wears the same dress, in some scenes as Trolls for scenes like Sound of Silence. In the movie itself, she has a similar but updated outfit to Trolls. Her headband while is still green has also had a major change with a large dark blue flower with a blue petal, two smaller blue flowers with yellow petals and a dark yellow petals. Worltourpoppy.png|Poppy, World Tour Personality In Trolls, Poppy was the happy-go-lucky leader of Troll Village. She generally is adored by all and is friends with everyone especially the Snack Pack. She cares about the well being of all trolls and often has big parties to keep everyone happy. Poppy is completely oblivious to how dangerous her loud and wild parties are to the safety of everyone and as pointed out by Branch doesn't know what its like to know unhappiness. She is super optimistic even when faced with the possibility her friends may have already been eaten. She will go through danger to help her friends and tries to make friends with everyone, even inviting Branch to her parties even though he won't go. Her ability to make friends even with her enemies lead to her both befriending Bridget because of her sympathy towards her and later Branch through their adventure. Though Poppy was born like Branch in the Troll Tree her earliest experiences are that of liberation and freedom, the Trolls escaping from the Troll tree. She lacked experiences that are negative compared to him. It is only when her actions lead to all the Trolls being captured when she realises that Branch was right and she didn't know what it really is like to be unhappy, causing her to become grey, and in turn all the others due to their social empathy. In the end her persistence with befriending everyone she can paid off, both Branch and Bridget came to her aid. Despite all things, Poppy has still a lot to learn. In Trolls Holiday, she always having the best interests of others leads her to forget to listen to them. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, Poppy spends much of the series learning about being a leader of the Trolls by helping all her friends and learning from her mistakes along the way, as well as helping Branch be "normal" again. Poppy is also determined and no matter what when she sets her sights on something she tends to achieve it. Relationships King Peppy Their relationship is generally one of great respect, Peppy is glad to have her as a daughter and she looks to him for sage advice. Poppy admires her father and wants to be a good leader to the Trolls like he was, but sometimes just lacks the experience and he is known to chip in advice from time to time. Branch thumb|right|Lovable Pink Troll meets Grumpy Grey one The first ever established banter between the two comes from Troll 2 Troll, a series of shorts features Branch and Poppy debating various topics. Poppy tends to see the brighter side of the debates and ends up being undecided about which is better much to the annoyance of Branch. In most cases, the interactions of the two lead to no answer actually being given on the topic. Branch and Poppy are seen throughout the Trolls film as opposites. Branch generally doesn't like other Trolls and sees Poppy as a nightmare, but Poppy is still the only one to give Branch a chance and had been constantly inviting her to all her parties. While Poppy is happy and care free, Branch is grumpy and always so serious. She finds him confusing and wondered why he didn't sing, presuming that he jut couldn't sing until he later explains why. The two begin to slowly better understand each other. Though they are opposites, they are often right about different things. For example, Poppy's beliefs her friends were still alive were also matched by Branches warnings that having a loud party would attract the attention of the Bergens in the first place. Ultimately, when Poppy finally realises she really didn't know what it was like to know sadness as her actions lead to all the Trolls being captured to be eaten by the Bergens, Branch was the one to cheer her up and give her back happiness. Poppy's relationship with Branch in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series generally consists of her trying to help him being normal by putting effort into him. Such as creating a "Bunker List" of things to do to help him become a better Troll. Poppy is Branch's best friend, and while Poppy herself has many "best friends" Branch is the only one who struggles just being a Troll. Branch requires a lot more work then all her other friends to achieve the basics and sometimes that also includes bringing him back to reality. The relationship of the pair is not always good with Poppy generally being sceptical of everything he does as it comes with a overreaction of paranoia that can borderline crazy. In many episodes, she is seen reeling him in such as Eye'll Be Watching You. In Meet the Peppy, her father notices she has been spending a lot of time with him lately and has even made it onto her "Best Friends Board". Creek Poppy generally seemed to have cared most about him out of all her friends in Trolls. He often poops her nose to cheer her up. Creek is seen to be on good terms with Poppy and she even has him at the centre of her frame set. She remains hopeful he is still alive after Chef insists King Gristle Jr. eats him, even though Branch points out the unlikelihood of his survival. His later betrayal comes as a shock to her and even tries to strangle him when he confesses he is not only selling her out but the entire Troll Village. Poppy forgives Creek when he returns in the series Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, though they remain distant from each other. Aside from dealing with his and Branch's rivalry, she has very little interactions with him. It can also been seen in her room in a few episodes that she has replaced his photo in the picture frame set with Branch. It is clear they are no longer the best of friends and that Branch has taken his place as one of her greatest friends. Picturesf friends.png|Poppy's best friends with Creek present (bottom middle) IMG 20191207 160315.jpg|As they appear in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, with Branch replacing Creek Bridget Bridget is a Bergen she befriends to help save Creek in Trolls. Poppy helps her due to how unhappy she is and the two become good friends. This is also seen in Trolls Holiday, where she tries and help the Bergens, leading to a fight between her and Bridget. The two realise their misunderstandings and forgive each other in the end. Snack Pack The members of the group of Trolls are among her closet and dearest friends and she would o anything for them. In Trolls, this means rescuing them from the Bergens, in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, this means helping them with their everyday lives and problems. Other Trolls Poppy is adored by all other Trolls and strives to be a good leader in return. She is aware of the way Trolls behave as well and has their best interests at heart, citing that if they find out there in an imposter in The Imposter, the Trolls will panic. Likewise if there is something wrong with her they'll panic as stated in Switcher-Ruby, just sneezing caused her to be stuck in bed for a week because the village overreacted to the possibility of her being ill. Skills & Abilities She has most normal Troll abilities. '''Leadership Poppy is the Leader of the Pop trolls, a skill she is still learning from. Her main duty as leader is to keep every Troll happy and calm, protect them from danger and help if they do get in trouble. Her leadership skills are mostly built on optimism, trying to please everyone and hardwork. So when she fails its usually because she tried too hard, was trying to leave no Troll unhappy or simply had too much of positive outlook she didn't see disaster coming. One exampled of her failing as a leader is "Blank Day" from Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. Instead of deciding which new holiday should fill the blank date on the calendar, she choose all holidays leading to everyone's interests interfering with each other and creating disaster because she didn't want to upset anyone. At night, she makes a speech to the Trolls who have created disaster in all holidays. Afterwards, she starts to choose a new holiday. Making Friends Her optimism means that if she wants to make friends with someone, her persistence usually results in them being friends in the end. She has managed to make friends with some of the unlikeliest people such as Village Grouch Branch, the Bergen Bridget and the Party Crashers scout Archer. Music Poppy is a good singer singing if she is happy or to relax. Her favourite instrument is a cowbell. She also was seen playing a ukulele during the song "Sound of Silence" in Trolls. In the episode Big Poppy, she is also good in rapping. As Queen of the Pop trolls, it is her sworn duty to protect her music, including the pink string of Pop. Paper Craft thumb|right|Poppy is a skilled Scrapbook-er She is skilled at paper-craft and is able to make elaborate scrapbook and invitations complete with Pop-up effects and Glitter sprays. Teaching A duty of her role as leader is to teach young Trolls about their culture and educate them in how to be a Troll. Due to being a late bloomer, she also includes Branch on a one to one level, and occasionally she has to teach the odd lesson to her other friends as well. Meaning that her teaching role doesn't end in the classroom at all. Scheming Just as Branch is obsessed with safety and paranoid about danger Poppy is obsessed with over the top schemes. She doesn't always see how things can wrong and at times can fail to think things through. Despite his warnings and questioning on the success chances of many of her ventures, she ignores the advice of Branch much to his annoyance and as consequences he is then dragged into the scheme because she can't do it alone. When the two clash Trolls clash, Poppy has been shown to really go over the top to prove she is better then Branch, she doesn't just beat him she proves him completely wrong. In Prank Day, she goes into a deep prank just because Branch called himself 'the Prank Master' a title she herself had claimed. Later in Bunker Break-In, she repeated her success over Branch again with an elaborate scheme to capture his flag inside his bunker. In both cases, what separated her from Branch was while he was on his own, she was able to get her friends to cooperate while he was working solo. It has not just been Branch to receive the same treatment. In Snow Day, she tries excessively hard to hit her father with a snowball. Archer Pastry was also subject to days of attempts to befriend him before he finally caved in and became her friend. A lot of the time, these schemes come as a result of an obsessive determination to succeed. History thumb|right|"No troll left behind", Poppy celebrating the survival of her and all Trolls Poppy was going to be presented to King Gristle Sr.'s son Prince Gristle during his son's first Trollstice. When the Prince eats her it is discovered that the Trolls have switched themselves with fakes. Her father King Peppy leads the Trolls to safety, carry her as a baby with him to safety under the motto of "No Troll Left Behind" and they escape the Troll Tree with the Bergens searching for them. They rebuild their civilisation deep within the forest away from the Bergens. 20 years later Poppy now an adult is explaining to the next generation how they live free now from the Bergens and don't fear being eaten. She then departs giving all the other Trolls invites to her celebration of the anniversary of their freedom. After singing "Move Your Feet" / "D.A.N.C.E." / "It's a Sunshine Day", they are applauded by the ever cynical Branch who tells Poppy that he could hear her a mile away, and if he could so could the Bergens. As everyone berates Branches loner nature, she gives him her invite, which he steps on. As her Hug time bracelet goes off, Branch escapes. Later at the party the Trolls are celebrating as the party gets loud and fireworks go off, she announces they are here to celebrate her father's effects 20 years ago. As she explains their freedom from the Bergens, Chef attacks, she tells the other Trolls to hide but Chef captures all of her friends. As the Trolls come out of hiding, they realise what just happened. Poppy turns to her father, who states they need to run, when she tries to stop him, he states he isn't the Troll he was 20 years ago. Poppy swears to go rescue them and he warns her of the danger. She turns to Branch as the only Troll she knows who knows the most about Bergens. When Branch states he has a 10 year plan to hide from the Bergens, she invites all the other Trolls to hide in his Bunker to protect them and leaves him as Hug Time begins. She sets off on her own and lands in trouble. Branch saves her. She says she knew he wouldn't be able to handle things and he states he knew she couldn't handle things alone. She the two venture forwards, Poppy's happiness and singing gets on his nerves and the two generally fail to understand each other. At the castle of the Bergens, the two locate the rest of Poppy's friends. They witness Creek getting eaten. Poppy goes after the other Trolls when Bridget is told to keep them safe until Trollstice by Chef. In her room, Poppy witnesses Bridget's unhappiness at being in love with King Gristle Jr. and wants to help. After freeing her friends and Bridget breaking down about how much trouble she is going to be in for loosing the Trolls, the group agrees to help her get a date with the King in exchange for saving Creek. The plan starts to work, but Bridget quickly notices Branch isn't singing, Poppy tries to pressure Branch to sing as its creating doubt in Bridget. Branch explains why he won't sing, causing the other Trolls to finally realise his pain. Branch agrees to go along but not to sing to Poppy's delight. They create a new look for her under the name of "Lady Glittersparkle Seriously". As Bridget and the King manage to get on a date together with the help of the Trolls, Poppy helps her to say everything she needs to in order to further keep the King's attention on Bridget. During the date, the King reveals Creek is indeed alive. When the date is over, Poppy departs much to Bridget's dismay due to her lack of confidence in herself, leaving Poppy sad she can't help Bridget any futher. They rescue the locket Creek is being kept in only to find his absence. It is then revealed after Chef recaptures them Creek has sold out the other Trolls to save his own life. He takes her cow bell and leaves. Chef manages to capture the entire Troll Village and throws all the Trolls in a pot. Poppy is upset that her actions lead to every Troll being captured. She finally realises the world is as Branch states not "cupcakes and rainbows" which causes her to go completely grey like him. Seeing her unhappy causes the other Trolls to loose their colours as well. As she sits in the pot, Branch tries to cheer her up by singing to her, she resists but eventually his effort restore not only her colours, but his own and all other Trolls. Poppy criticises Branch for finally being happy, but when he states he guesses happiness is inside of everyone she finally realises it must also be in the Bergens too. Bridget frees the Trolls as a thank you for getting her the date with the King and tells them she will be fine, despite Poppy knowing the other Bergens will turn on her. After getting the other Trolls to safety, Poppy and her friends go back to save Bridget, Poppy being unable to save her. They then reveal that she is Lady Glittersparkle to the King. Poppy explains to Bridget and the King that what they felt on their date was happiness and reveals to the Bergens they don't need to eat Trolls to be happy. Chef resists and tries to get Gristle to eat Branch, Poppy saves him and the Trolls and Bergens begin to dance together with Chef, along with Creek being sent away during the dance. At Troll Village, Poppy is crowned Queen of the Trolls. Character Concept Poppy's design was intended to have pink hair from the start and in all concepts it remained this colour. The design itself varied from a older more 1980s/1990s appearance to the final look of Trolls. Poppy's overall look had many different styles, before they settled on an overall style for the film. They choose pink to give her a striking bright colour. This was part to contrast Branch who was a dull grey colour. The concept designers choose a ponytail look to make her hair look like a constantly exploding volcano. Early on, she was also given a good luck gem in her belly button, but this disappeared in later versions. Poppy's look was designed to match the character traits the developer's of the film had come up for her. They wanted her to match her lively and energetic character traits. "The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;278-1-937359-95-9 Concept Art concept artpoppybaby.png|Concept art of Poppy as a baby.As featured in the "Extras" section of Trolls. Poppy concept.png|One of many rejected concepts for Poppy, from The Art of the Trolls Etymology Poppy's name has multiple meanings that refer to her character. The name itself is taken from the colour "Poppy Pink"."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;278-1-937359-95-9 Poppy being the Queen of the "Pop trolls" in Trolls World Tour is a play on her name containing the word "pop". The word "Poppy" itself means "tuneful and immediately appealing". Poppy is also a type of flower, matching Branch's name own plant-based name, a "Branch" is part of a tree. Merchandise Official Website Poppy is the relentlessly upbeat — if slightly naive — Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to yourself is always the best answer. * She befriends all manner of little critters. * Hugs her friends every hour, on the hour. * Princess Poppy cherishes scrapbooking and crafting invitations. * Knows everything sounds better with a cowbell. * She brings everyone together, Troll or otherwise. * She carries almost everything she owns in her hair. * She has 2 jobs; "Teacher and Being Queen" Crazy Forest Party She was unlockable in Crazy Forest Party. In the game she was a "rainbow" Troll whose favourite activities were scrapbooking and dancing. She also acted as the games tutorial voice, teaching the players the basics of the game. Trivia *Poppy was originally going to be voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz until the film was revised and turned into a musical comedy. *In the original script the party that got crashed by Chef was to be Poppy's coronation. This is even shown in earlier trailers when Poppy is wearing her coronation dress instead of her normal outfit. For unknown reasons this idea was scrapped even though it was fully animated and the party was changed to the 20 Year Celebration instead. *Considering that she was a toddler when the trolls escaped from Bergen town, Poppy is in her early twenties by the events of the film. *Poppy appears in the most media of any Troll, followed in second by Branch. *Poppy's baby model in Trolls was re-used for the character of Keith. *Poppy is the second protagonist to be featured for Dreamworks Trolls, Harper is the first since she was the protagonist of the book Follow Your Art, which served as the prequel to Trolls. *According to ASK POPPY her middle name is "Help". References Quotes Gallery Page Poll Do you like Queen Poppy? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Poppy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Troll 2 Troll Characters Category:ASK POPPY Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:The Snack Pack Category:Pop Trolls